


【Theseus/Newt】Charon

by Frankenstein39



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenstein39/pseuds/Frankenstein39





	【Theseus/Newt】Charon

【Theseus/Newt】Charon  
CP：Theseus/Newt From FB2  
分级：NC-17  
关键词：ABO，BDSM，破镜重圆。  
关于“卡戎”，希腊神话中渡死者过冥河的船夫，与冥王星组成双矮行星的冥卫一也以此命名。  
脏乱差狗血预警。  
   
当我把手指覆盖到他嘴唇上的那一刻，他眨了一下眼睛，身体向后缩了一下，但很快又把嘴唇贴回了我的指腹。温暖，和阒寂的呼吸顺延着皮肤上的脉络传递过来，像是一滴水落在我干涸的躯体上，他抬起那双湿润的灰绿色眼睛，任由我望向他无处躲藏的瞳孔，黑洞的尽头，万千星河倏然垂落，而后漆黑的苍穹崩塌，岩浆从分崩离析的裂缝中溅射出来；于是他的呼吸变得急促，惊慌失措地颤抖着身体，用几不可闻的声音恳求我。  
——“哥哥。”  
   
01  
再次见到纽特·斯卡曼德是在1927年的秋天。  
忒修斯出现在那个他不该出现的场合里，他看见纽特的时候，纽特正躲在偏厅孔雀蓝色的窗帘后面，他被一个黑头发的Omega压在玻璃上亲吻。忒修斯捏着酒杯，他挡住房间的入口，站在一扇红色的木门跟前，他的脚步很轻，高大的身形如同一片黑色羽毛，没有人发现他站在那里。他有一年半没看见纽特了，尽管连他自己也没有设想好，重逢会是在什么样的场景下出现。  
透亮的玻璃上面有一片哈气，传闻里那个追求纽特·斯卡曼德的默然者，克雷登斯·拜尔本正抽泣着将他憧憬的对象按在玻璃上。克雷登斯把头埋在纽特的颈弯里，纽特似乎是迟疑了一下，抬起手来，瘦削的手指抓住了男孩身上的皮革马甲。  
他们都喝醉了，纽特仰起头，他似乎纠结了一番是否要推开克雷登斯，但默然者每次都只会索求一个亲吻，通常都是在脖子或者脸颊上。  
神奇生物饲养员最终选择了纵容。克雷登斯滚烫的嘴唇从他脖子上滑过，似乎尝试着去亲吻纽特的嘴唇，纽特偏过头，尴尬地微笑了一下。  
“抱歉。”  
他垂下眼睛，看着地板，礼貌又敷衍地笑了笑，他还是没办法接受克雷登斯，他的确很寂寞，但这份寂寞并非任何人都能纾解。默然者没再说什么，他转过头离开了偏厅，恼怒的手臂挥起来厚重的窗帘，刺眼的光线从棚顶上散落下来。纽特眯起眼睛，那扇窗帘落在他的脸上，有那么一瞬间，他似乎看到了一个人影。  
轮廓像极了一位故人。

当他整理好被扯歪的领结，和难过的情绪，走出那扇窗帘时，房间里只有他一个人，天花板被施了咒语，拱形的顶棚上面是蓝紫色的繁星，有卜鸟从云层里面飞过，发出凄厉的嘶鸣。  
他不太喜欢宴会厅，也许是那些稀奇古怪的生物练就了他的听力，他总是能听见人们的窃窃私语。  
一个被标记过的单身Omega，纽特·斯卡曼德，他的身侧没有伴侣，关于那位素未谋面的Alpha，他的身份众说纷纭。有人说饲养员是在旅途中找到他的，有人说那是宿醉带来的陌生人，克雷登斯是个Omega，他被排除在了嫌疑人范围之外。

对于诸多此类问题，纽特·斯卡曼德闭口不言，他的缄默和低下头的动作无疑为事实蒙上了更厚重的面纱。

他也许是被强奸了，一些让人不齿的传闻接踵而至。纽特·斯卡曼德在翻倒巷采购神奇生物必需品的时候，会听到一些嘲笑，脏兮兮的男巫们把自己藏在黑袍子里，他们推搡着纽特，问他需要多少加隆才可以共度良宵。

纽特·斯卡曼德仍旧选择沉默，他无法编造出一个确实存在的Alpha，他用心爱着一位出色的Alpha，并且很长一段时间都无法走出对他依恋的怪圈，他宁肯画地为牢把自己锁在里面。

有一次他碰见过他的标记者，就在他被翻倒巷的巫师们拉扯得头昏脑涨的时候。  
首席傲罗带着巡逻队从巷尾循声而来，Alpha甚至没有开口呵斥，人群便像乌鸦一样哄然散开，一位带着帽子的女性傲罗捡起了纽特落在地上的皮箱，Omega抬起头，Alpha站在队伍的中央，那些傲罗如同众星拱月般簇拥着他，仿若他是宝座上的新王。

那双淡漠的蓝眼睛，紧紧地盯着他的面孔。  
纽特·斯卡曼德落荒而逃，他在那双蓝眼睛下面无所遁形，他的欢愉与痛苦，Alpha不需要猜测就可以了然于心。  
　　  
那本早在出版之前就名声大噪的《神奇动物在哪里》席卷了报纸和杂志的头条，忒修斯·斯卡曼德的名字并没有出现在发布会晚宴的名单上，默默然图书馆与那位神奇生物学家确认过三遍，得到的回答是一个苍白牵强的微笑：“不，谢谢，我们不邀请他。”  
奥古斯特·沃姆选择闭上嘴巴，关于斯卡曼德家的传言竟然是真的，纽特就连这样重要的场合都不打算邀请他的哥哥。签售会进行了几个钟头，Omega坐在木桌后面，他的羽毛笔喝光了一整瓶的墨水，结束之后他又不得不打扮一番，出席有媒体和其他图书公司的庆功晚宴。

纽特不擅长打扮自己，他注定与那些名流无缘，尽管他分明是宴会的主角。  
克莱登斯·拜尔本提早跑到他的地下室去了。邦缇提着裙子坐在桌边，她终于可以从厨房里脱身，宴会上的人十有八九喝得烂醉，纽特站在门边，和他们一一告别。  
应酬从来都不是他的强项，他连对方的表情和模样都看不清楚，他的手伸到半空中，直到人群散去之后，他终于碰到了一张叫的上名字的面孔。  
“邓布利多。”  
年轻的Omega终于实心实意地展露了笑容，他踮起脚尖和阿不思·邓布利多拥抱，却越过他的肩膀看见了另一张脸。  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德像是一个幽灵一样，站在厅堂中央的实木楼梯上。

02  
“真的没关系吗，我可以留下来。”邦缇拧着眉毛看着纽特：“你的脸色看起来很不好。”  
“我很好，邦缇。”他伸出手从衣架上拿下女孩的毛呢外套，放回她的臂弯里：“晚安。”  
“晚安，纽特。”

——也许那是个幻觉。  
纽特·斯卡曼德这样告诉自己，残留的画面在木质楼梯上一闪而过，没有脚步声，没有交谈，忒修斯像是个没有温度的影子，转瞬之间消失得无影无踪。纽特觉得自己太累了，那一定是个幻觉，这种幻觉时有发生。  
生物学家挥了挥魔杖，厅堂里的酒杯和餐布开始飞到水池里清洗自己，他解开领结，窒息感从喉咙处消失了。纽特抬起腿迈上实木楼梯，他在刚刚看见忒修斯的地方滞留了一下。  
楼梯上什么也没有，只有一小撮从天花板上撒下来的月光。

他穿过漫长的走廊，解开马甲的扣子，在尽头的一间小卧室门口停了下来。至少他今天可以放个假，他提早把皮箱里的朋友们安顿好了，纽特伸手去碰门把手，他的后背随之一僵，卧室的门被开了一个缝隙。  
有人在里面。

他想到楼梯上的那个人影，浅灰色的西装，他没有在宴会中看到那张面孔。纽特下意识地想要逃。他转过身，步子还没有跨出去，就听见卧室门被人拉开，有人握住了他的手腕，力度很大，他疼得眯起了眼睛。  
纽特·斯卡曼德被一股蛮力扯进了房间，他转过身，被重重地压在了门板上面。房间里的人很快用一个动听的咒语锁上了门。

灰绿色的眼睛，忒修斯想，灰绿色。  
他们同属于斯卡曼德家的男人，身体里流动着同样的血液，但纽特却与其他人不同，他的眼睛是灰绿色的。忒修斯将他压在门板上，他近距离地看着纽特，用一种贪婪而冷漠的目光。  
他时常在人们口中听到他的消息，不讨人喜欢的纽特·斯卡曼德，偏偏有一张让Alpha为之倾慕的美丽面孔。  
纽特眨了一下眼睛，他的睫毛轻轻颤动着，眼睛在一瞬间变得湿漉漉的。忒修斯将手指放在了纽特的嘴唇上，纽特胆怯地向后躲了一下，但他抵抗不住忒修斯的注视，又轻轻把嘴唇放在了上面。  
他渴望触碰，像是一个丢失的幼兽渴望温暖那样，慌不择路地跑进一片危险的树林。  
忒修斯缄默地注视着他。  
他能感受到男孩的抗拒，那些抗拒一点一点的崩塌。他终于承受不住内心的挣扎，用带着哭腔的声音恳求他。  
“哥哥。”  
纽特·斯卡曼德张开双唇，简短的音节从他的舌尖弹跳出来，忒修斯抿着嘴，他将手指插入了纽特的口腔。  
Omega温热的舌头从他的指尖划过，纽特害怕地发着抖。纽特不敢去舔弄那根手指，他的鼻腔里全是Alpha的味道，他很想亲吻、舔舐那根手指，让它变得黏糊糊的。

首席傲罗低垂着湛蓝色的双眸，纽特的每一个想法都无所遁形。  
“在翻倒巷，我听到一些传闻。”  
忒修斯张开双唇，他的声音低沉喑哑，手指不停地按压着纽特的舌头，勾着他的舌尖挑逗：“五十个加隆就可以和纽特·斯卡曼德共度良宵。”  
纽特摇了摇头，他感受到忒修斯的指甲刮过他的口腔内壁，忒修斯的呼吸贴在他的脸颊上。  
“我知道这不是真的，所以我把那只调散布谣言的舌头割掉了。”忒修斯掏出手指，看着上面晶亮的液体，他伸出舌尖，舔了一下。他英俊逼人的脸庞在黑夜里若隐若现，月辉勾勒出他棱角分明的额头和鼻子，他睁开蓝宝石一样的眼睛，像是审讯黑巫师那样面无表情地看着他的弟弟。

“你默许默然者亲了你，我想是不是其他人也可以这样做。”  
纽特拧起眉毛，他想抗拒，但又控制不住把自己变得可怜兮兮，像一只在丛林里迷途的小鹿。  
“包括我。”  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德垂下头，他用半湿的手托起纽特的下巴，他张开嘴，狠狠地咬了纽特的脸颊，纽特痛呼了一声，紧接着声音就被堵回了嘴巴里。忒修斯的舌头肆意在纽特的嘴里面掠夺，他抽走了所有空气，Omega发出破碎的呻吟声，吮吸着忒修斯的嘴唇和舌头，扭动着纤瘦的腰，把自己的胸脯往哥哥的怀里蹭。忒修斯伸出手揽住他的腰，Omega落下眼泪，啜泣着投怀送抱，他克制不住Alpha对他的吸引，无论是他的眼睛，还是那双嘴唇。  
可怜的Omega闭上眼睛，不得不用鼻子呼吸，忒修斯用绵长的亲吻将他的身子变得软绵绵的，他自己解开了衬衫和腰带，求欢似的往傲罗宽厚的臂膀里面凑。  
“‘纽特·斯卡曼德人尽可夫’，我有必要来审讯一下当事人是否有传言里面说的那样下贱。”  
忒修斯在他耳边留下淫秽的语言，像是一根针一样刺痛着纽特的心尖，他伸出白皙而细瘦的手臂去解忒修斯的领带，他还记得他的哥哥成为傲罗的第一天，他亲手为他扎的灰黑色领带。

时间把他变成了一个怪物。

忒修斯打了个响指，无形的捆缚咒桎梏住Omega细瘦的手腕。他身上蹩脚而工整的西装发出落地的声响，忒修斯用一个漂浮咒语将他丢到了床上，他的木板床放在房间的角落里，两面抵着墙壁，好像这些沉闷的墙壁能在暗夜里带给他温暖一样，床头柜上工整地陈列着基本参考书籍，还有最近几期的报纸，报纸有些凌乱，忒修斯翻看过了。  
纽特会把所有关于忒修斯的花边新闻斟字酌句，只有这样才能分辨出那些是否是谎言，他需要确认一件事，他的Alpha到目前还没有一位合适的伴侣。

纽特·斯卡曼德躺在床上，忒修斯把长风衣丢在衣架上，他的白衬衫整洁又漂亮，他坐在床沿，伸出手抚摸纽特的脸颊，Omega的皮肤不算光滑，但摸起来极其柔软，他的脸颊上散落着星星一样漂亮的雀斑，那双明亮的眼睛如同宇宙中的恒星，让Alpha无法挪开视线。  
纽特被绑得结结实实，他的胸膛随着剧烈的呼吸大幅度地上下起伏，忒修斯那双漂亮的蓝眼睛检阅般地从他优美的脖颈向下望去。  
“所有照耀在你身上的光芒，只有月光才能衬托你的躯体，阿尔忒弥斯。”

首席傲罗粗粝的指尖抚摸着男孩的锁骨，顺着肌肉的纹理向下移动到了乳头上，那对红樱桃一样漂亮的熟透的果实微微挺立着，忒修斯用拇指和食指夹住它，用力地揉搓着。  
Omega许久未经情事的身体像是在期待这一刻，他撇过潮红的脸颊，想要尽力忽视掉傲罗毫无表情的面孔。忒修斯看着纽特泛着可爱颜色的乳晕，幻想着他会不会从里面挤出什么带着甜味的汁液来。他垂下头，看着纽特夹紧的双腿，半硬的阴茎在耻毛中间微微挺立着。

纽特·斯卡曼德随着忒修斯玩弄他乳头的动作调整着呼吸，但傲罗的手指持续用力，他不得不靠呻吟来纾解喉咙里面的压力。  
他狼狈不堪，而忒修斯却衣着工整，好整以暇地坐在那里。  
淡棕色的头发盖住了纽特的眼睛，那双嘴唇时而咬紧时而张开，断断续续的哼吟声从齿关里面泄露出来。

“你来到这儿就是为了这个？”  
Omega几乎要把脸颊都埋进羽毛枕里，他上气不接下气地发问。

忒修斯的动作停滞了片刻，他把另一只手插进了纽特夹紧的双腿里，手指挂了两下阴茎下面沉甸甸的囊袋，往臀瓣之间的缝隙甬动过去。  
“你以为是什么——我的名字并没有在邀请名单上。”  
忒修斯找到那个穴口，纽特青涩的身体仍旧经不住半点逗弄，暖和的穴口已经吐出些许爱液。忒修斯的手指滑了一下，指尖准确无误地抵在褶皱的中间，他开始慢慢推进。

“我们的关系并不好……嗯……报纸和杂志上都这么说。”  
纽特下意识地将腿夹得更紧，忒修斯的大手摊开，垫住他的臀部，掌心是湿的，贴在臀瓣上，那些都是从纽特后穴里面流出来的粘稠的液体。  
“的确，我们的关系并不好。”  
傲罗重复Omega的话，他有些赌气似的将手指推到了最深处，被绑住的男孩发出一声带着鼻音的哼吟，他把充血的双唇张开，让Alpha轻而易举地看见了里面粉红色的舌头。

忒修斯俯下身，盯着纽特的脸，抽出了手指，然后粗暴地又插进去了两根。  
“不！”  
Omega敏感地挺起腰，他的肩膀微微颤抖着，夹紧的双腿被人打开，肿胀的阴茎和吞食手指的小穴在月色下一览无余。忒修斯没有看他的下身，他粗鲁地加快手指抽插的动作，宝石蓝色的双眼紧紧地盯着纽特的脸，他看见纽特的舌头伸出来，然后又胆怯地缩回去，他被三根手指顶弄得浑身发抖，头发在羽毛枕上面乱成一团，他潮红着脸颊发出诱人的呻吟声，声音越来越大，缠绵的音调辗转到了空气里，变成了暖和的热气。  
忒修斯的中指触及到了纽特甬道尽头的某个点，生殖腔柔软的入口瑟缩了一下，纽特尖叫出声。

“忒修斯！不要——”  
Alpha单手撑在枕头边，对于纽特的抗拒置若罔闻，他用手指的指尖用力抠挖着那个点，纽特反射性地曲起双腿，想要夹紧，但很快又被忒修斯用手肘抵着分开，他必须对着Alpha叉开双腿，像个困兽一样躺在那里求欢。

“你该告诉那些喜欢四处打听的巫师，标记你的人是我；不是什么人强奸了你，不是那些一夜情，把你操哭的人是我。”  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德紧紧盯着纽特的脸，他享受地看着男孩脸上痛苦的表情。

——忒修斯。  
纽特念这个名字的时候，很喜欢用舌头抵着齿根时发出来的那个短小的音节。  
——忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

或者他喜欢在床上用另一个方式呼唤忒修斯，一个更亲近一些的称呼。  
“哥哥！”  
Omega的身体剧烈抽搐了一下，不停刺激他生殖腔口的手指终于达到了目的，纽特尖叫着射精了，粘稠温热的液体喷到半空中，他能够看到傲罗脸上淡漠而狠戾的表情，他的精液射到了肚子上，有一些四溅到他的胸膛上。前列腺快感让他的头脑里面一片空白，忒修斯弹开裤腰带上的纽扣，他没有脱掉裤子，仅仅是将阴茎掏了出来。

03

他挤进纽特的双腿间，他将纽特背在身后的双手松开，转而把它们捆到了床头上，木头制作的床头板，没有过多的精细雕刻，看起来有些年头了。  
纽特有些委屈，他拧着眉毛抬头看着忒修斯。  
Alpha的表情依旧僵硬，他不算温柔地扯开纽特的双腿，用手指草草地扩张了几下，他没有丢盔卸甲，不过是试图让自己看起来没那么狼狈而已。  
若不是翻倒巷的巡逻队群龙无首，绝大多数的傲罗对那些臭名昭著的巫师毫无震慑力，忒修斯也不会纡尊降贵地填补那个职位空缺，如果不是他去了翻倒巷，他自然也听不到那些关于纽特·斯卡曼德的卑微的传言。

标记他弟弟的人是他，从始至终。  
尽管那段关系因为他们意见相左而分道扬镳，忒修斯是一个喜欢控制的人，而正如邓布利多所说，纽特从来都不擅长扮演听话的角色。他们分手以后很少联系，连见面的机会也都被纽特巧妙地躲过，只有一次，忒修斯在翻倒巷看到他被那些脏兮兮的男巫们拉扯，他像只受了惊吓的小兔子，灰绿色的眼睛在看到忒修斯的一瞬间变得晶莹剔透，而后那些光芒又迅速黯淡下去。  
忒修斯藏在口袋里的魔杖被捏弯了，它被转移到魔法部的魔杖修理室呆了一个星期之久。  
他想，对于纽特而言，他或许就是捕兽夹，纽特总是要大老远地躲开他。  
纽特·斯卡曼德就像一个隐形人，他所有的出境手续，或者涉及到魔法部各种部门的申请和许可，他都会在忒修斯看不到也无法察觉的情况下完成。

小心翼翼，一碰就碎。

 

忒修斯扶着龟头，他低头看着自己的阴茎一点点地消失在纽特的穴口里，Omega的后穴十分紧致，纽特有很长一段时间没有和任何人做过爱。肠道被肿胀物填充的紧致感让Omega吞了一口吐沫，他有些害怕，发出急促短小的呻吟声，忒修斯俯下身，贴在他耳边轻声安慰。  
“嘘，乖孩子。”  
他冰凉的手掌托起纽特柔软的臀瓣，肿胀硬挺的阴茎操开柔软的小穴，顺着前列腺液的润滑向更深的地方挺进。Omega调整着呼吸，他的眼泪顺从忒修斯插入的动作而夺眶而出，滚烫的泪水从眼角滑落到浅棕色的头发里，Alpha用手背轻轻摸了摸他的脸。  
“你没必要那么倔强，没必要对他们只字不提我的名字。”  
纽特偏过脸，像是在躲避着忒修斯的触碰。  
“如果有任何人询问你的Alpha，”忒修斯用牙齿咬着纽特的耳廓，喑哑而性感的声音灌入Omega的耳膜：“把我的名字说出来，告诉他们，标记你的人是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”

Alpha抬起身，精壮的腰肢用力挺动，龟头狠狠地撞向生殖腔；像是恨不得在Omega的身体里留下烙印，好让所有人都知道圣洁的身体只有他才能触碰，只有他有资格把他操得泣不成声。  
忒修斯抿着嘴唇，阴茎有力地捣进肠道的深处，纽特胸前的乳尖娇艳欲滴地颤抖着。

“啊！”  
Omega蜷紧脚尖，捆绑着他手腕的无形锁链发出叮当作响的声音，忒修斯高大的身形盖住了月光，他在黑暗里面只能看见那双眼睛，自始至终都在盯着他，带给他不适感，却又不想让它们离开的眼睛。

“看起来还没有人操进去过，对吗，至少那个默然者没有。”  
傲罗劲窄有力的腰部毫无节奏地律动着，纽特的床板咯吱作响，Omega的双手被高高吊起，后穴不停地吐露出爱液，其中一些沾在忒修斯阴茎下方的囊袋上，它们撞击着饱满湿滑的臀肉。

忒修斯的气味。  
汗水。  
阴茎。  
那双宝石一样漂亮的眼睛。  
Omega的大脑乱成一团，他想要推开忒修斯，他抵抗不了这样猛烈的抽插，他害怕他的生殖腔会被撞破，可他的双手被捆过头顶，大臂向上伸展，拉伸开胸前的肌肉，露出瘦削的肋骨，他力所能及的只有发出欢愉的呻吟声，刺激着Alpha将每一次抽插都变得更加用力。

“慢一点，求你了……”  
纽特的泪水难以自抑地夺眶而出，忒修斯喜欢在床上占有主导权，然后将他操得泣不成声。  
首席傲罗置若罔闻，他摁住了纽特乱踢的双脚，手指用力地抓住了Omega细瘦的脚踝，纽特的后穴被强烈的抽插折磨得有些红肿，但Alpha似乎并不打算停下来。  
“忒修斯！求求你，慢一点——”  
纽特难受地想要夹紧双腿，过于激烈的快感让他承受不住，他张开双唇发出哭腔，断断续续的呻吟声夹在中间。

忒修斯捏住他腰窝的手忽然收紧，他们似乎都听到了一声几不可闻的，沉闷的声响，Omega惊叫了一声“哥哥！”，然后他睁大了双眼，直勾勾地看着骑在他身上肆意侵犯他的男人。

法律执行司的首席傲罗，衣冠楚楚地半跪在床上，他的皮鞋纤尘不染，袖口上连一丝褶皱都没有。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德的阴茎操进了他的生殖腔。  
Omega像是被人掐住了喉咙，所有挣扎都徒劳无功，他的身体立刻软得如同液体，也许对忒修斯来说是带着甜味的奶油蘑菇汤，Omega仰起头，他漂亮的天鹅颈被月色一一亲吻过，剧烈的呼吸和呻吟声充满了狭小的空间，即便如此，忒修斯给予他的回应也只是轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，Alpha伏在他身上，十几次抽插之后，低吼一声射进了他的生殖腔里。

忒修斯缓慢地抽出了他疲软的阴茎，精液和前列腺液也一同被带出来，它们浸湿了纽特的床单。Omega的双腿因为过分激烈的性爱，直到现在还有些发抖，忒修斯解开他手上的捆缚咒，纽特的双手脱力般地砸向了床面。  
Omega脸颊上的泪痕还未干涸，他有些胆怯、又期待地看着Alpha。

首席傲罗坐在床沿，他叹了一口气，从衬衫的口袋里翻找出一盒烟，软包的，他用魔杖点了个火，然后用力地吸进去一口。  
腮部因为吸烟的动作而塌陷时，纽特才发现藏在长风衣下的那个事实。  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德瘦了。  
几乎是瘦了一整圈，他眼下有些乌青，头发梳理得比以前草率，不知道是睡眠不足，还是工作过于疲惫所致。

很长一段时间，空气里只有忒修斯吐气的声音。  
斯卡曼德们相对无言，这份尴尬的恋爱关系，和血缘交织成一张复杂的蛛网，他们没人能够逃离。

“从什么时候开始的，我记得你以前不吸烟。”  
忒修斯掐灭烟头的时候，纽特轻声问他。

Alpha的动作似乎因为这个问题停滞了片刻，他回过头，湛蓝色的双眼望着纽特的脸。  
“从你离开的时候，大概。”

他们互相注视着彼此，阒寂的空气里只有呼吸。  
纽特·斯卡曼德像是鼓足了勇气，在不知道多少次心里挣扎之后，他抬起疲惫的手，瘦长的手指轻轻放在忒修斯的手背上。

傲罗没有迟疑，他很快反手握住了纽特，像是害怕多一刻他就会逃离。  
忒修斯脱掉皮鞋，拉开被子盖住了他和纽特，他把头埋进纽特的颈弯，像是那里会给他温暖。

很长一段时间过后，纽特听见他的声音，朦胧不清，像是从很远的地方传过来。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”  
忒修斯这样叫他。  
“别再离开我了。”

 

纽特轻轻地抚摩着他的头发，忒修斯的嘴唇抵在他锁骨边缘，有些虔诚地在上面落下亲吻。

“我的名字从来不是秘密，你没必要为谁去保管它。”  
“它自始至终都是你的。”

-完-


End file.
